MOM's Computer
MOM's Computer is a level in the video game World of Goo. It is the ninth level of Chapter 4. There are icons on the desktop screen labelled "Games", which causes rectangular Block Goos to appear, and "Applications", which create square-shaped Block Goos. Also on the desktop is a window that has Small Green Goos inside it. A player must build a tower tall enough out of the desktop to reach the icon of MOM to have a conversation with her about spam. File:SimCommon.jpg|'Small Green Goo' (SimCommon) File:IconWindow.jpg|'Icons' (IconWindow) File:WindowSquare.jpg|'Applications' (WindowSquare) File:WindowRect.jpg|'Games' (WindowRect) File:MOM.png|MOM's interface Strategy It all depends on your stability skill. Sometimes, just build up with a stack of Applications, or 2 stacks of them side by side, or even 3 if you want to be really careful. If you're close to the icon but your tower seems to be tipping, drop a Block right near the icon and click it. OCD Strategy WARNING: The WiiWare version of this game has a bug in which completing the level once will cause the OCD to become unobtainable if you hadn't gotten it. Heed this advice to avoid this. It's possible using a single stack of Applications, but I recommend using vertical Games just in case (it may be easier than it sounds). Also, no, you do not need to click on Applications or Games and then click again to pick up the box. That will count as 2 moves. Just click and drag straight from either of them. Trivia *This is the only non-final level of a chapter in the game which does not require the player to collect Goos. *This is the only level that cannot be completed twice (unless one has the World of Goo Version 1.30, which is available in certain World of Goo boxed versions, download via the 2DBOY website, or on the WiiWare service). *It is possible to throw Applications and Games inside the window on the desktop. Repeatedly doing this will stuff the window and cause the Goo structure and other Applications and Games to be forced out. *Once blocks are built high enough to see the MOM icon, MOM can be activated by simply throwing a block near her and clicking her icon before the block leaves her vicinity. *If looking closely, there is a huge Goo in the background of the level. *This is the only level where actual Goos (Applications and Games being more like building blocks) are not required to complete the level. *If one listens carefully, one can hear birds tweeting. But theoretically it should not be possible, as this level is set inside a desktop. *There are thirteen Goos in the window. *There is an additional sign hidden near the actual top of the level. Getting there will take some time, though, as the MOM icon is more or less in half of the level's full height. *This is the first of the two levels where the player can actually speak with another character (the other being Observatory Observation Station). Video strategy Category:Levels Category:Chapter 4 levels